


One Call Away-IronStrange-(Tony Stark x Stephen Strange)

by SuperstitiousWolf



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter, M/M, Marvel Universe, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstitiousWolf/pseuds/SuperstitiousWolf
Summary: Tony Stark, the billionaire that has a whole tower to himself. Hasn't been seen outside that much lately, no one knows why. Maybe he's gone? on a mission? or maybe he's making himself a new suit and is unable to make it function properly.Or..he's taken in a kid he met only a few months ago and is busy helping him out with horrid online classes due to the pandemic happening currently.. and it's a lot of work, he needs some help here.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. You've Got To Be Kidding Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing this type of fan fic and posting it on here. I hope you enjoy, comment your favorite part's of each chapter if you have any hm?  
> Also, do NOT repost this on Wattpad or any other writing site, or spread hate on this, if anything like that happens this story will become an orphan, alright?  
> -SSW

“Sir it is time to get up.”  
A robotic voice speaks, “Sir.” it repeats slightly louder, making an irritated groan be heard a few moments after. “Jarvis, shut it.” Tony replies quietly, with a yawn. “Sir, I’m not going to shut up, there is something important you must see on the news.”   
“Oh yeah? What is it? A coupon for a free donut?”   
Tony Stark, the famous billionaire might’ve fallen asleep in his lab last night while working on an upgrade for his Iron Man suit. He sits up, “Jarvis come on, answer me.” he says as he stretches. But he doesn’t get a response, he gets a bright screen shoved into his face which makes him shut his eyes quickly then open them slowly, what a lovely morning already..he read’s the large words shown on the screen in front of him as he backs up a bit in his rolly chair to get a better look.

Breaking News! 2 Student’s dead after attending Midtown School Of Science And Technology, the student’s had suddenly passed away this Tuesday in their homes with their families by their sides.  
Health professionals are saying they passed due to a virus that might be contagious, therefore Midtown School Of Science And Technology is being shut down until further notice.

Tony listens to the reporter, “Jarvis why are you showing me this?” he asks.  
“Peter Parker attends that school, the spider child that helped you during the batt-”  
Tony cuts him off, “The kid- I should check in on him.” he looks around his messy lab, coffee cups, donut boxes and tools are scattered everywhere. “Jarvis where’s my-”  
His phone gets dropped right into a empty coffee cup by Dum-E, “Perfect, thank you..Dum-E” he sighs as he stands, going over to the empty cup. He lifts it to grab his phone then simply drops the cup to the floor, he’ll clean later..he clears his throat as he dials the teenagers phone number, hoping to get an answer. It rings a few times, but there’s no answer. He’s met with a voicemail instead. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Hi! You’ve reached Sp- Peter Parker’s cell! Unfortunately I am busy at the moment..and uh please leave your name and number so I can call you back! I am so sorry I didn’t pick up, and if this is Mr.Stark, this is Peter, Parker. Remember? Anyway-” his voicemail is cut off by a beep, telling Tony to leave a message. “Hey, kid. I saw the news, and wanted to check in on you..” he pauses before adding, “Because I need you in good shape for our next mission! Which won’t be for a few months, but get packing. I’m on my way, you can even bring your attractive aunt. See you soon.” With that, he ends the call.  
“You’re going to pick up Mr.Parker and his aunt? Now? Sir it is 9pm..”  
“I am, Jarvis. It’s fine.” Tony replies with an eye roll as he leaves his messy lab to get changed into something nicer than a tank top and sweatpants.  
“Mr.Parker better be packing his bags.”


	2. We Have Things To Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m..sorry what? Mr.Stark will be coming to pick us up? He’s already on his way? Why- he called me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker is met with a surprise.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, comment your favorite part's of each chapter if you have any hm?  
> Also, do NOT repost this on Wattpad or any other writing site, or spread hate on this, if anything like that happens this story will become an orphan, alright?  
> -SSW

“Mr. Parker better be packing his bags.”

Peter Parker the 16 year old spider-ling from Queens is _not_ packing his bags at this time, instead he is web swinging through the streets. “Is everyone behaving themselves? I’ve got homework to do!” he says as he lands on a rooftop with a thud, looking around. He sighs, ‘Seriously, nothing?’ he thinks to himself as he crouches down, tapping on the roof as he thinks. His tapping is the only thing heard until there is an almost deafening boom nearby, at the docks which makes him stand up quickly and look over. He wastes no time and gets going, running to the edge of the roof, leaping off and firing his web shooter at a different roof.

It doesn’t take long for him to arrive at the scene, “Well well well, look who it is.. Vulture.” he hops off of the lamp post he was on, “Hey man! I thought someone released the kraken, but no it’s just you.. bummer. I gotta say, the kraken would’ve been cool.” he shoots web at him, webbing him up surprisingly easily until he falls. He raises a brow, looking around before he slowly goes over, examining him. He.. isn’t breathing, he tenses as he starts pulling web off him, noticing burns all over him. His heart is speeding up, booming in his ears. He can hardly hear anything else besides that, until some sirens begin to get closer to his position. ‘What do I do?’ he looks in the direction the sirens are coming from then looks back at the limp body on the ground.. taking a breath. “They can get him to the ER, he’ll be fine.. but my webs make it look like I harmed him.” he mumbles, he’s running out of time. “I need to make it look like I was never here.” He quickly rips off any webs he used on Vulture, making sure none are easily spotted. Once he’s done he webs a nearby cargo container, landing on top of it right as the police arrive.

He watches as the police exit their vehicles, a fire truck arriving seconds after to put out the fire nearby. No one else is around here.. the cops immediately go over to the Vultures body then look around, eventually looking right where Peter is.. well was, no ones there now. He swung away after the fire truck arrived to answer a call from May, asking where he is. He clears his throat while landing in an alleyway, “Hey May! I’m leaving Ned's now, sorry it took a second to answer.” He pulls off his mask, “I’m.. sorry what? Mr. Stark will be coming to pick us up? He’s already on his way? Why- he called me?! Oh god.. I didn’t notice, I need to see what he said, I’ll call you back May, love you, uh huh, I’m on my way home now, see you soon.” he ends the call and goes to his voicemails, tapping on the most recent one. _“Hey, kid. I saw the news, and wanted to check in on you..”_ he pauses _“Because I need you in good shape for our next mission! Which won’t be for a few months, but get packing. I’m on my way, you can even bring your attractive aunt. See you soon.”_

Once the voicemail ends he smiles a bit, “He actually remembered what school I go to?” he mumbles, going over to his backpack that’s webbed to a dumpster, he opens it and starts to pull off his suit, immediately pulling on his regular clothes afterwards. Once he’s done he leaves the alleyway, running down the sidewalk for only a few minutes. He wasn’t that far from home, when he arrives he notices May has already packed her things. “May! I’m home!, I’m going to go pack so I’ll be ready when Mr. Starks here!” “Alright hun!” she replies. Peter then goes to his room, opening the door. “Hey Peter, how was your ‘time at Ned's’?” “M-Mr. Stark- hey, I need to p-” Tony is seated on Peter's bed, some bags next to him. “No need, I did it for you.” “Really? You didn’t hav-” “Well I did, now we should get going hm?” he stands with a sigh. “We have things to discuss at the tower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a favorite part?  
> Comment it! I'll be updating this story whenever I get Ideas for it!  
> See ya!  
> -SSW


	3. Authors Note

I will eventually continue this, but I am unsure when. I just need to find motivation for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!, thank you for reading this. I'll be updating this story whenever I have the motivation to do so, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> -SSW  
> PS: Sorry this is such a short chapter! It is currently 2AM and I literally just decided to make this-


End file.
